


Baekhyun kills me

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Me whining about his beauty, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baek is too fuckin beautiful





	Baekhyun kills me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me swooning over Baekhyun

Baekhyun is too beautiful. His skin is flawless,  his hair is always styled to perfection,  he has a beautiful voice,  and he's just a happy little boy.    
Everytime he appears on my screen I feel inferior to him.  For a little while I had to look away because he made me feel ugly and that I wasn't worthy to look at him.  I'm over that now. I can look at him except in a few music videos where he looks exceptionally attractive like in dancing king  https://youtu.be/4EiNsoTc9kk  
And Lotto https://youtu.be/tbe3pe2BtwA


End file.
